


Преступая черту

by lumosik



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Истории никогда не имеют конца, если ты попал в бар «Авалон»
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)





	Преступая черту

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на Merlin Reverse. Коллаж http://i066.radikal.ru/1301/f8/e2c2f68262b0.jpg

Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали то, чего у вас в принципе не может быть? Точнее оно и было, да вот только пропало. 

-Расскажи мне свою историю, - Мерлин чуть наклоняется вперёд. В прищуренных глазах неподдельный блеск ожидания, смешанный с надеждой. Парень заговорщески улыбается, но я расскажу ему всё и без этих выкрутасов. У меня очень интересная история, как твердят все вокруг. Я же не нахожу здесь ничего привлекательного, всего лишь невезучая судьба. По крайней мере, я так думаю, а помню только два последних года своей жизни.

Самое первое воспоминание - холодная каменная кладка стены, а затем темнота - связано как раз с этим местом, с "Авалоном". Мне сказали позже, что я валялся без сознания у служебного входа в бар. Очнулся я уже за решёткой. После нескольких часов бессмысленного допроса сержант Джонс и констебль Айвош - кстати, они оказались отличными парнями - поняли, что тут нужен специалист другого рода. Они вызвали докторов, чтобы те, собственно, подтвердили факт наличия у меня глубокой амнезии. Для дальнейшего обследования меня забрали с собой в клинику. Там продержали не дольше года, зато сумели отучить от бессмысленного шатания по бесчисленным коридорам и привили хоть какие-то знания об окружающем мире. Обнаружились у меня и две склонности. Я стал заигрывать с медсестрой, которая в душевном порыве таскала мне всякие книжки, и с девушкой за стойкой регистрации посетителей, и с помощницей кухарки, работающей в обеденном зале, и ещё с кем-то, доходило вплоть до цветочных букетов прямо с клумбы, разбитой у главного входа. "Охота до любовных утех", - снисходительно посмеивался доктор Кларксон, выписывая своего "любимого и необычайного пациента". Вновь на произвол судьбы-насмешки доктор меня не оставил, придумав, как использовать мою вторую склонность. Я отлично умею драться, особенно врукопашную. Вот и устроил доктор меня в зал по самообороне к одному своему давнему знакомому. Там я до сих пор и обитаю. С документами тоже помогли: как оказалось, это у них уже налаженный процесс. Возле "Авалона" в последнее время стали чаще находить таких же бедняг, как я. Это мне шепнул по пьяни Джонс, вообще теперь к этому месту полиция стала приглядываться. 

Вот и вся моя история, пожалуй. Я умолкаю, а Мерлин безвольно роняет голову на руки и бормочет что-то вроде: "прости меня, Гавейн".  
-Да нет же, я Джордж, - восклицаю я. - Ты что, забыл?   
Однако затем смущённо добавляю, что эти два года я Джордж.   
Мерлин поднимает голову и невесело улыбается. На этот раз его голубые глаза печальны, даже слишком, а ещё вид у него совсем уж виноватый. Мне жаль парнишку, при том, что и знаю я его всего час. Забавная вышла ситуация. Я провожал Кэтти с вечеринки у Стива, надеясь всё же в этот раз остаться у неё на ночь. Внезапно девушке захотелось ещё немного выпить, а ближайшим баром оказался всё тот же "Авалон". Кэтти, правда, понятия не имела, что для меня всё началось именно тут. Скрепя сердце, я всё же позволил завернуть к нему. Закуток перед баром, который и обозвать то улицей нельзя, был пуст. Было далеко за полночь, а тусклый свет от соседнего фонаря сюда практически не доходил. Так что мы не заметили, как откуда-то из-за угла выскочил человек небольшого роста и нелепо одетый. На голову тот нахлобучил что-то похожее на треугольную шляпу.   
-Наполеон, - пьяно хихикнула мне в шею Кэтти, а когда я непонимающе уставился на неё, то закатила глаза. - Это из истории, глупенький.   
В клинике я не особо любил именно книги по истории. Слишком много информации - и ненужной, на мой взгляд - для такого короткого промежутка времени, что отводится изучению всего на свете. Решил оставить на потом, которое всё никак не происходило. Пришлось поверить Кэтти на слово, уж эта девчонка и на пьяную голову умела здорово соображать на этот счёт. Она же у нас единственная в компании, кто закончил университет.   
За так называемым Наполеоном появился и второй незнакомец, да так быстро, что я не успел подумать о том, а что собственно здесь делает первый. Незнакомцем и был Мерлин, высокий, худощавый брюнет. В темноте я ещё не мог разглядеть его забавные оттопыренные уши и острые скулы. А вот его тёмные строгие брюки, белую рубашку с одетым поверх чёрным бархатным жилетом трудно было не заметить. Он явно был одет не по последней моде молодёжи.   
-Это маскарад? - смело предположила моя спутница и сильнее повисла у меня на локте. - Джордж, а давай заглянем, ну пожалуйста. Всегда мечтала о маскараде.   
Парень, которого мы увидели, для начала, как и положено, опешил, заметив парочку, то есть нас. Затем он неуверенно кивнул и сообщил, что, к сожалению, маскарад как раз закончился, и он провожает последнего гостя. Махнул нам в сторону входа в бар, как бы приглашая зайти, а сам помчался вслед за «Наполеоном». Мы пожали плечами и зашли внутрь.

"Авалон" оказался довольно милым, но малоизвестным местечком. Высокие деревянные балки были единственными элементами старины под стать названию бара. Всё остальное было в зеркальных жёлто-зелёных панелях. Искусственный свет, по-видимому, отражался от них так, что в баре была не очень чёткая видимость, всё сплывалось воедино. Зато это обеспечивало некую уединённость. Столиков было ровно тринадцать, и все пронумерованы. Мы смогли в этом убедиться, когда заняли один из них. На нём красовалась затейливая табличка с числом 13. Помимо нас посетителей было от силы ещё человек пять: компания из трёх человек, да ещё двое сидели поодиночке, каждый угрюмо уставившись в свой стакан. Барная стойка пустовала, как и место самого бармена.  
Кэти слегка присела на краешек стула, но вскоре вскочила, лукаво улыбнулась мне и с важным видом сообщила, что отправилась в дамскую комнату "припудрить носик". В тот момент я понял, что эта девчонка пьяна ровно на столько, насколько мне будет совсем не интересно остаться у неё. Ещё немного поскучав, я встал и решил ввести в этот бар некий элемент самообслуживания. Кто знает, возможно, тут так принято? Однако успел лишь направиться к стеллажу с разноцветными бутылочками. Мимо меня быстро пролетел тот самый парень с ушами и заскочил за стойку, обворожительно улыбнувшись.   
\- А вот и бармен пожаловал нас своим присутствием! - я махнул рукой и присел на высокий стул прямо перед ним. - Сегодня мне можно напиваться, всё равно планы поменялись.  
-Ой, прошу прощения за задержку, - новоиспечённый бармен потянулся за пустым стаканом. - Но это были очень важные и срочные дела, которые также входят в мои обязанности. Чего желаете? Кстати, зовите меня Мерлин.   
Мы сидим так уже около часа. За это время и познакомились, и пожаловались, в сущности, на мелкие бытовые проблемы, я рассказал свою историю. Где-то через пару стаканов я ходил проверять, как там Кэтти. Девушка мирно посапывала под раковиной. С Мерлином же перетащили её в более удобное место: один из столиков в баре считался чем-то вроде вип-уголка с небольшим, но мягким диванчиком. "Авалон" пустел. Свою историю я уже рассказал, и, не считая спящую Кэтти, мы остались с Мерлином одни. 

Парень отвлекается, наконец, от самоистязаний и смотрит на меня ещё внимательней.  
-Знаешь, а ведь все эти люди, которые здесь были, приходят часто и засиживаются до самого позднего часа, но никогда на всю ночь. У нас вообще никто не остаётся на ночь, по крайней мере, те последние полгода, что я здесь работаю.  
Я лишь удивлённо вскидываю брови, как бы предлагая ему продолжить. Напиться я так и не успел, а потому чувствовал, к чему клонит Мерлин.  
-Они такие же, как ты. В своё время их нашли на заднем дворе "Авалона". Без памяти, растерянные, не ориентирующиеся в мире. Мне знакомо такое состояние, вижу его раза два в месяц. И ты таким был. Я не могу определить сразу личность каждого из этих бедолаг, но вот тебя мне послала сама судьба, - на этом месте Мерлин смеётся достаточно долго и почти истерично. Парень меняется прямо на глазах, но всё же собирается и продолжает.  
-Я знаю, кто ты, а значит, я не зря ждал, надеялся. Что если я скажу тебе, что сегодня был тот самый Наполеон, реальный, настоящий? Не ухмыляйся так иронично.  
Я растерянно сглатываю и наблюдаю за тем, как Мерлин встаёт и приносит какую-то книгу, которая лежала на полке недалеко от стеллажа с напитками. Он кладёт её на стол и подвигает ко мне поближе. Я бросаю взгляд на обложку. На красном фоне золотым теснением выписано "Легенды о рыцарях Круглого стола".  
-Мы продолжим твою историю, сэр Гавейн.  
На этот раз лицо Мерлина сияет.

***  
\- Ты не можешь вот так просто держать меня за дурака, – я врываюсь в бар и хлопаю ладонью по стойке. Сидевшая в углу ранняя посетительница подскакивает от неожиданности, а Мерлин продолжает методично протирать стаканы. – Либо сошёл с ума я, и твой звонок был лишь глупой галлюцинацией, либо это ты рехнулся, приятель.   
На этот раз подействовало, Мерлин хотя бы посмотрел на меня.   
\- Не понимаю о чём ты.   
\- Неужели? Не ты ли полгода мне твердишь, что чувствуешь его приближение?   
Мерлин осторожно ставит натёртый до блеска стакан на полку и отводит меня в кладовку, слишком жёстко хватая за локоть и мило улыбаясь посетительнице. Девушка внимательно провожает нас взглядом. У неё тёмные глаза, а милое личико обрамляют светлые локоны. Внушительный бюст скрывает красная рубашечка, тонкие руки обвешаны браслетами. Я подмигиваю ей, она спешно опускает голову и делает вид, что читает книгу. С любопытством осматриваю обложку и замираю. Если бы мой экземпляр не лежал в моём же ящике стола, то ни за что бы не поверил, что странная посетительница держала в руках именно ту книгу. Красный переплёт, золотистое теснение, на краях страниц виднеется всё тоже пятно от кофе.

Я уронил кружку случайно, но без чудодейственного напитка просто не смог бы обойтись. Книгу, которую мне вручил мой новый знакомый Мерлин, я взял в руки, конечно, не сразу. Зато позднее я читал её всю ночь как сумасшедший, и наутро прибежал с красными глазами в «Авалон». Не помню уже, почему решил, что он будет открыт в такое время. Однако внутри меня ждал Мерлин. Он сидел за одним из столиков и как ни в чём не бывало ел омлет. Кинув на стол книгу, я уселся рядом, и Мерлин пододвинул ко мне ещё одну чашку чая.   
\- Доброе утро, Гавейн. Вижу, ты уже прочёл её?  
\- Как видишь, - буркнул я, но чай всё же взял. – Значит, ты считаешь, что всё это правда, и я был в прошлом жизни этим сэром Гавейном?  
\- Я так не считаю, я просто знаю и помню это, – Мерлин серьёзно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Но этого не может быть! Это даже не история, а так, сказки, выдумки. Ответь честно, ты помешался? – я всё ещё пытался воспротивиться истине, которая рвалась изнутри.  
\- Скорее ты сам сошёл с ума, раз явился сюда в такой ранний час, не имея более важного, по твоему мнению, повода, как книга.   
\- Хорошо, сдаюсь. Да, меня чем-то зацепили эти рассказы. Не совсем всё знакомое, но что-то…вызывает ностальгию, – я бессильно упал на стол. – Нет, так не может быть. Взять хотя бы образ волшебника Мерлина. Ты уж точно не похож на старца с длинной седой бородой.  
\- Могу быть им. На самом деле я похоже и есть такой, но внешне принимаю любой вид, – Мерлин задумчиво покусал губу и раздражённо махнул рукой. – Насчёт легенд, они всё приврали, естественно, хотя общая идея сохранилась.   
Я в ответ лишь тихо ругнулся, Мерлин потрепал меня по плечу.  
\- Ты вспоминаешь потихоньку, скоро станет легче. Не буду советовать тебе смириться и принять своё прошлое как должное. Лучше наслаждайся.

От воспоминаний меня отрывает стук двери. Это Мерлин закрывает изнутри кладовку. Я с интересом её разглядываю, так как никогда здесь не был прежде. А это очень занимательное и важное место. Именно здесь свершается чудо, по мнению Мерлина. Даже для такого могущественного чародея как он необъяснимы законы воскрешения. По словам мага, они просто выходят из кладовки через вторую дверь, ведущую на задний двор. Так вышел и я. Кладовка выглядит вполне прилично для помещений своего рода: небольшая, заставленная стеллажами с всякими мелочами от ящиков с закусками до тряпочек и щипцов для льда. Весь алкоголь, по-видимому, хранили в зале.   
\- Да, я не ошибался. Это действительно состоится сегодня, – Мерлин прислоняется к ближайшему стеллажу, его руки скрещены, вся поза говорит о напряжённости и беспокойстве. – И чем ближе час, тем острее я ощущаю всю неправильность, искусственность, ложь игры, которую я затеял.   
\- Мерлин, я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. Разве ты не к этому стремился все эти годы, века?!  
\- Безусловно, это так. Однако в своём безумном желании снова увидеть его лицо, я позабыл о самой существенной вещи. Король Былого и Грядущего возродится лишь в тот момент, когда Британии будет грозить очень сильная опасность. И если Артур выйдет сегодня из этой двери, - Мерлин подбородком указывает мне на чёрных вход, - и первым увидит меня, человека из его прошлого, это вызовет огромную щель между временами. Расколется пополам не только время, но и мир. Тогда уж катастрофа случится не только с Британией.  
Мерлин бессильно опускается на корточки и в отчаянии потирает шею.  
\- Ты уверен в этом? – спрашиваю я осторожно.   
\- Мне об этом сообщили два часа назад.

О том, кем работал Мерлин на самом деле в «Авалоне», я узнал через три дня после памятного завтрака. Мы сидели в пустом зале бара и обсуждали моё прошлое. К тому моменту я вспомнил лишь фрагменты и в основном до моей первой встречи с Мерлином. Маг оказался весьма суровым в учении. Он заставлял меня раз за разом прогонять эти моменты, стараясь уцепиться за те детали, которые помогли бы мне продолжить воспоминания. Попутно Мерлин что-то шептал на незнакомом мне языке, его глаза иногда вспыхивали золотом. В один момент я настолько разозлился, скорее от усталости, что резко сменил тему:  
\- Ты всегда такой упорный и злой? Мне казалось, что тот Мерлин, которого я знал тогда, был чутким. Скажи, куда делся забавный парень невысокого роста, за которым ты гнался?  
\- Ты о Наполеоне? – Мерлин с неохотой отвлёкся. – Сам же не знаешь, кто он такой, а теперь волнуешься о его судьбе. Смотри, вчера тебе удалось вспомнить Ценреда и его завоевательные наклонности. Представь себе его с миллионной армией и получишь Наполеона. В своё время этот «забавный парень» завоевал почти всю Европу ценой жизни сотен тысяч жизней. Понимаешь, через «Авалон» проходят в мир живых не только хорошие люди. Моя работа – отправлять таких обратно. Некоторым можно дать шанс, но это решаю не я.  
\- А кто же? Расскажи, как тут вообще всё устроено.  
Мерлин работал в баре всего несколько месяцев. Как только он, самый могущественный маг, бродивший в отчаянии по земле и наблюдавший эволюцию людей, прознал о существовании места, где есть необычный мост между миром мёртвых и живых, то поспешил прибыть сюда. По его словам, любому желающему занять пост было оставлено сообщение о принятии, так сказать, на должность. Желающим Мерлин был единственным. Естественно, в первую очередь он думал о своём короле. Теперь в его обязанности входил контроль прохода, благо мост работал лишь в одну сторону. Он не говорил мне, каким способом он связывался со своими «работодателями», однако был уверен в их множественном числе. 

\- Значит так, сегодня ты, как и планировал, закрываешь бар на всю ночь. Сам сидишь наверху, а я встречаю Артура, - я решаю взять всё в свои руки, пока парень бьётся затылком о металлическую стенку стеллажа. – Попробуем переиграть систему, я сам помогу Артуру освоиться и вспомнить о Камелоте.  
\- Уверен, что получится? – Мерлин с надеждой поднимает на меня глаза. Я хмыкаю.  
\- Может, я ни черта не разбираюсь в магии, но уж хитрости и безрассудства у меня не отнимешь. Тем более мою клятву верности королю никто не отменял. Жди меня в девять.   
Я выхожу из кладовки и прохожу мимо посетительницы, которая как ни странно увлечена только чтением. Уже свернув на соседнюю улицу, я улыбаюсь и разворачиваюсь обратно. А почему бы не попытать счастья с этой девушкой?   
Замечаю я их через окно и замираю на пороге, пытаясь уловить обрывки диалога. Мерлин и девушка стоят у стойки, маг в напряжении сжимает кулаки.  
\- Как же ты меня сразу не узнал, Мерлин? – её голос разливается сладкими и томными тонами.  
\- То, что твоя внешность изменилась при перерождении, не помешало мне почувствовать тебя, Нимуэй, – это имя кажется мне знакомым.  
\- Не бойся, чародей. Я здесь не для мести. Хотела сообщить, что поняла о необходимости твоего присутствия подле короля. И если я захочу убить Артура сейчас, ты снова станешь на моём пути. Здесь я бессильна, но и убивать я никого не собираюсь. Скорее я пришла с мирным предложением помощи. Ты знаешь, о чём я.   
Нимуэй разворачивается и подходит ко мне, судорожно переваривающему только что услышанное.   
-Кажется, это принадлежит вам, - она сует мне в руки книгу с легендами, касается пальчиком кончика моего носа и, передёрнув плечом, выходит из «Авалона».

***  
Мы едем по вечернему городу. Артур молча следит за плавными скольжениями домов и людей. Наверное, мои путаные и сбивчивые объяснения законов физики вчера на скамейке парка он пока не понял. Если честно, я сам бы себя никогда не понял. И в первую очередь, почему мы сейчас катим на автобусе в «Авалон». Просто Артур захотел отправиться туда, вспомнив Мерлина. Я пытался предупредить его об опасности, которая, возможно, последует за этим. Однако Артур уловил лишь то, что хотел услышать – был шанс, а значит, он должен им воспользоваться. Я признал вероятность счастливого исхода и согласился на авантюру. Ведь кем бы я был тогда, успокоил я себя и набрал быстро смс Мерлину, надеясь, что тот успеет подготовиться для встречи. 

В баре я не был уже два месяца, с той самой ночи как вернулся Артур. Мы ждали долго, около трёх часов, но, как и ожидалось, всё началось в полночь. Когда из щели под дверью кладовки показалось голубое свечение, Мерлин резко вскочил с табуретки и встревоженно посмотрел на меня. Всегда думал, что стечением времени Мерлин научился уже ничего не бояться и быть готовым к любому исходу. И всё же любое дело, где был бы замешан этот статный блондин, действовало на мага по-особенному. Я поднялся вслед за Мерлином и успокаивающе похлопал того по плечу. Мерлин молча кивнул и со вздохом поднялся по скрипучей лесенке в комнаты наверху: одна из них пустовала, вторую занимал маг. Наверное, она и бар стали самыми ужасными местами, пока парень томился в ожидании встречи с Артуром. Мне оставалось надеяться, что он потерпит ещё немного. Мне пока не приходилось наблюдать чьё-либо возрождение после того, как я узнал про «Авалон». Мерлин запрещал и руководил всем сам. Я усмехнулся, напоминая ему, что сам прошёл через это, так что именно мне было бы проще понять логику «гостей из загробного мира». О том, что происходит в загробном мире и существовал ли он вообще, я предпочитал умалчивать. В основном, конечно, потому что не знал, не помнил, не хотел вспоминать. От чего-то это всё вызывало лишь мрачные ощущения. С такими размышлениями я вышел из бара, обогнул его и оказался на заднем дворе. Как раз вовремя. Распахнулась дверь, с силой ударившись о стену. Кажется, я ожидал тогда чего-то величественного, необыкновенного, завораживающего. Мои ожидания оправдались наполовину. Из проёма лился голубоватый свет, который резал глаза. Я чуть прикрыл лицо руками и всё же смог увидеть его. Артур вышел, согнувшись, чуть опираясь рукой о косяк. Я подошёл ближе, когда блондин поднял голову и посмотрел на меня рассеянным взглядом. Как мне пришла эта идея в голову, я до сих пор не объясню. Главное, что всё-таки это сработало.   
-Привет, приятель. Давай знакомиться, меня зовут Гавейн, а тебя Артур, - и я протянул руку своему королю, который даже не помнил этого факта. 

Из автобуса мы выходим слегка с задержкой: Артур всё ещё не привык к аппаратам оплаты. Я улыбаюсь водителю, извиняясь, и подталкиваю блондина вперёд. Тот разворачивается ко мне с возмущением, кажется, про отношения между королём и подданным он тоже помнит. Я в ответ только пожимаю плечами, в любом случае, это новый мир, так что Артур не сможет посадить меня в колодки или придумать другое наказание. Настоящим испытанием для нас становится вход в пустой бар. Только в углу сидит Нимуэй и хитро поглядывает на нас. Значит, Мерлин подготовился. Я слышу, как парень осторожно спускается в зал, а сам отхожу к столику Нимуэй.  
-А ты что здесь делаешь? Пришла позлорадствовать? – я сажусь рядом с девушкой и шепчу ей.- Помнится, Мерлин отзывался о тебе крайне не лестно.  
\- Ошибаешься, рыцарь. Я здесь, чтобы помочь, проконтролировать магию Эмриса, – дёргается краешек губ ведьмы, она сама неотрывно следит за Артуром. Последний в напряжении ждёт, когда появится Мерлин. 

Я отчётливо понимаю, как волнуются все присутствующие. Наконец, маг выходит и застывает у барной стойки, а Артур продолжает стоять у выхода. Я вглядываюсь в их лица и не замечаю никакой скованности, лишь нежность со стороны одного и облегчение со стороны другого. А вот Нимуэй сжимает руками краешек стола, её глаза сейчас отнюдь не чёрные, от них исходит белёсое свечение.   
-Хорошо, что у тебя нет бороды на этот раз, - первым прерывает молчание Артур и подходит чуть ближе к Мерлину.  
\- Не мог не выполнить твой последний приказ, – маг тоже сокращает дистанцию. И когда Артур вопросительно поднимает бровь, Мерлин улыбается. – Оставаться самим собой. Вдруг ты бы меня не узнал.  
\- Я очень надеюсь на это, - король смеётся и сгребает в охапку растерявшегося Мерлина. - Потому что мне нужен именно мой Мерлин.   
Маг молчит и поглаживает Артура по спине. Я тоже очень надеюсь, что сейчас всё стало на свои места. Мерлин снова будет тем самым улыбчивым и храбрым юношей, которого я знал. Он будет всегда подле Артура, сильного, надёжного, благородного и такого живого короля.

Эпилог.

Они возвращались в том порядке, в котором уходили: Ланселот, Элиан, Леон и дружище Персиваль. Мерлин объяснил это тем, что они связаны особой магией клятвы верности со своим сюзереном. Мы ждём Гвен или Гаюса, но благодарим невидимые силы за то, что имеем. Рыцари перешли под опеку Артура и Мерлина, которые остались вместе в баре следить за мостом между двумя мирами. В конце концов, мы разобрались с документами и занятиями для каждого, после того, как они узнали о своём прошлом. До сих пор смеюсь, представляя лицо Перси, вспомнившего в один прекрасный день мою смерть. Оно было как у младенца, и я не вру. Мне оставалось лишь сочувственно похлопать того по спине и обещать больше не умирать на его глазах. Конечно, это было вполне опрометчиво. Через неделю я отправлялся в путешествие вместе с Нимуэй, которая намеревалась исследовать новый изменившийся мир. Никто не мог гарантировать, что бы взбрело в голову этой ведьмочке. Однако я не мог так просто упустить свой шанс, потому что девушка явно поддалась моему природному очарованию. Ещё позже Артур сообщил, что Наполеон вновь пробрался в будущее, на что я посоветовал Мерлину всё же покрепче ставить замки в баре «Авалон».


End file.
